Love, Law, & Order
by SupporttheThinblueline
Summary: Love and law can both be complicated subjects, 2 souls will show that it's still possible to do both.
1. Teaser

"All units armed robbery in progress, Arcadia street convenience store."

"Received, Zulu 9-20 responding."

"10-4"

"Dispatch show Zulu 2-40 en route to that as well."

"10-4 2 units en route 0240."

"Dispatch Zulu 9-20 is arriving o-"

"Zulu 9-20 you cut off, repeat last over?"

(Static)

"Zulu 2-40 arriving on scene shots fired into Zulu 9-20 suspect is fleeing, Officer down, requesting EMS and Backup."

"10-4, all units respond code 3 officer down on Arcadia street suspect is fleeing South on Arcadia heading toward Fort Street"

"Recieved, Zulu 7-50 responding."

"Zulu 9-30 responding."

"Zulu 1-00 responding."

"Zulu 6-80 responding."

(ZFD TONES)

"Delta EMS emergency response, Engine 1, ZMS 1 respond to Arcadia street convenience, officer down."

"Dispatch shots fired on officer suspect is an otter in his late teens headed west on Fort Street on foot."

"Received, units moving to cut him off."

"Zulu 2-40 to dispatch where's our ambulance."

"EMS has been dispatched and is spinning up now."

"Dispatch, ZMS 1, Show us en route to Arcadia."

"Received, upgrade to Echo."

"Received Dispatch."

"Dispatch, Engine 1 is responding."

"Received."

"Zulu 2-40 Alpha, Zulu 9-30, Suspect spotted headed north on Fang Avenue."

"Roger that Zulu 9-30, Dispatch requesting Air support."

"Roger Zulu 2-40, dispatching Helicopter to Fang Avenue."

(ZPD Aircraft TONES)

"Air 1, support requested for a foot pursuit on Fang Avenue suspect is an otter in his late teens."

"Dispatch the suspect is cornered in an alleyway."

"Received."

"Zulu 9-30, and Zulu 2-40 Alpha are on the suspect requesting backup."

"Received Zulu 9-30"

"Zulu 1-00 is 2 minutes out."

"Zulu 3-40 is responding to the scene clear last."

"Received"

"Zulu 2-40 Alpha and Zulu 9-30 are moving in Dispatch."

"Received."

"Dispatch, suspect is surrendering, we're code 4 here."

"ZMS 1 is arriving on scene with Engine 1."

"Received."

5 minutes later.

"Dispatch, we have 1 DOA here."

Communications went silent.

5 minutes later.

"ZPD calling Zulu 9-20..."

"ZPD calling... Zulu 9-20, Officer Ashley Vixels, End of Watch May 2nd, 0268, may you rest in peace."


	2. Chapter 1

"All units, armed robbery in progress, Arcadia street convenience store."

"Recieved Zulu 9-20 en route."

Judy looked at Nick.

"That's only a block away." Judy said with a smile spreading across her face."

"Hit it." Nick said as Judy hit the sirens.

Nick went in the direction of the store.

They were right down the street.

"Zulu 9-20 arriving o-" the mic cut off as Nick and Judy heard 3 shots ring out.

"Oh no." Judy said as horror reached her.

They pulled into the parking lot of the store as an otter turned and saw them fleeing past the charger that sat there with 3 bullet holes and blood splatter on the windshield.

"Oh my god." Nick said as his heart sank.

Judy grabbed the hand mic.

"Zulu 2-40 arriving on scene shots fired into Zulu 9-20 suspect is fleeing, Officer down, requesting EMS and Backup." Judy said with urgency.

"10-4, all units respond code 3 officer down on Arcadia street suspect is fleeing South on Arcadia heading toward Fort Street" Dispatch replied.

Judy opened the door before the car stopped and jumped out. Immediately she gave chase as Nick brought the Explorer SUV to a halt.

"Nick tend to Ashley, i'll go get this guy!" Judy called to Nick.

Nick didn't respond just ran over to the door and threw it open.

"Ashley?" Nick cried out.

He looked in at the brown colored Vixen slumped down over the center console, eyes wide open with a gunshot wound to the head.

Nick looked at her as a tear fell down his cheek.

He grabbed her and dragged her out placing her in his lap.

Sirens approached as he heard more gunshots.

Nick looked in the direction they ran to see muzzle flashes and an otter running away. Soon after his worry was relieved when he saw Judy move across the street in hot pursuit of the dangerous suspect.

He looked back down at his fallen lover as she was now lifeless... Or so he thought.

He felt a paw touch his cheek and he flinched startled looking down at her in her dying breaths.

"Oh sweetheart." Nicks voice broke. "I'm sorry..." Nick said as she looked him in the eye.

"It's n..ot y...r fault dear." Ashley replied as she gurgled and blood oozed from her mouth.

"Shh, don't speak EMS is on the way." Nick said.

"Nick, It's no use." Ashley said as she gurgled once more.

With her last act she reached up and pulled Nick down and kissed him one last time.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep, never to wake up again.

Nick teared up.

Now the tears came faster as he balled his eyes out, he pulled her tight into a hug.

Just as this happened another charger pulled in lights flashing.

Delgado and Wolford opened their doors and stepped out and laid eyes on the scene.

They looked at each other as Nick hugged the corpse of his girlfriend.

Wolford said "Enough is enough." and walked over to Nick.

"Wilde, you need to let go. Wilde!" Wolford said prying the emotionally distraught fox off of Ashley.

"She's gone, she's gone, she's gone." Nick kept repeating as Wolford pulled his gaze away from the body and brought his forehead to Nicks and his other paw behind Nicks neck.

"Listen bro, listen to me, at least she went out next to you man, hey! You gave her a good life okay bro?" Wolford tried to comfort him.

Nick hugged his friend.

"There you go bro, let it out." Wolford said as the ambulance pulled in.

Delgado looked at the paramedic that approached and shook his head signifying the end.

The paramedic nodded and went to Ashley's side and checked her pulse.

Meanwhile.

Judy ran after the otter who had now fled onto Fang avenue, she'd been chasing this otter for 4 blocks the otter had taken a couple pot shots at her but missed.

The otter now ran down an alley between 2 buildings, an alley Judy knew was a dead end.

Just as she brought up her Tranq to clear the entrance a Crown Vic pulled up and bottle necked the alley.

Judy saw Fangmeyer exit the car as they looked to each other knowing they were probably going into a shootout.

Fangmeyer and Judy pointed their tranqs down the alley moving down the alley.

Fangmeyer key'd his mic.

"Zulu 9-30, and Zulu 2-40 Alpha are on the suspect requesting backup." He said.

"Received Zulu 9-30"

The two moved down the alley as a helicopter flew over.

Judy checked her corners behind dumpsters and piles of trash as her flash light lit the area.

Then she saw the otter approaching with his paws up and no gun.

"Hey Turn around!" Judy ordered.

She looked to Fangmeyer who took over.

"Lay down on the ground!" Fangmeyer yelled with a snarl.

The otter being smaller complied laying down on the ground as the helicopter shone it's light down on the otter.

Judy approached holstering her tranq gun and unclipping her pawcuff case and removed the pawcuffs as she stood over the otter now, and she locked the cuffs around his wrists behind his back.

She key'd her mic.

"Dispatch, suspect is surrendering, we're code 4 here." she said into the mic.

Judy picked the young otter to his feet and began walking him in the escort position to Fangmeyers car.

Judy put him against the wall outside the alley.

"Spread your feet." Judy ordered as she kicked his feet apart.

After she began to search the otter. The first thing Judy found was his wallet, Judy opened it finding his ID.

"Glen Fish. You know that officer you killed today happened to be a close friend." Judy accused.

"I-." The otter started but Judy cut him off.

"Shut up." she ordered.

She continued to search his pockets and pat him down.

"Where's the gun Glen?" Judy inquired.

"In one of the dumpsters, I used all my rounds on that cop." the otter folded easily.

Judy looked over at Fangmeyer.

"Hey Fang, he dumped the gun in one of the dumpsters down there." she said.

Judy secured all his property in a plastic bag.

"Glen Fish, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law-" the otter began to tear up in fear as Judy put him in the back of Fangmeyers car "-you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed for you." Judy finished slamming the car door.

Judy stood guard outside the alley while Fangmeyer rummaged through the dumpsters.

Soon sirens approached them.

The explorer pulled up abruptly and Wolford opened his door and stepped out slightly poping his head out from the open door. "Hopps, Wilde is in bad shape take my car i'll cover for you." Wolford said. Judy suddenly became worried for Nick. Wolford came over and replaced Judy while she ran over and jumped into Wolfords SUV.

She drove off, her hard expression now one with fear and sorrow.

She pulled back into the gas station parking lot behind hers and Nicks SUV.

Judy jumped out and ran around their car but found Nick sitting in the SUV with tears in his eyes.

Judy jumped into the car through the passengers side, she hugged her crying partner tightly as she looked out the windshield she watched as the paramedics put a body covered in a white sheet.

A tear made it's way down her cheek.

The sadness of the situation won as Nick wrapped his arm around her.

"It's okay slick." Judy comforted her voice beginning to crack.

She pulled him tighter as the two hugged each other and cried in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 2

"NICK!" Judy yelled running into his building.

"Oh god Nick, please don't, please don't." Judy was in a blind panic, she'd run 4 blocks to make it to his apartment.

She made it to his door and began to knock repeatedly.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

She didn't stop knocking until she noticed it was unlocked.

She made entry without permission and saw Nick with a knife in his paw starring at the TV screen.

She closed the door.

"Nick?" Judy said softly.

"I never asked you to come carrots..." Nick said coldly.

Judy looked down at the floor and looked back up. "No you didn't, but I came cause you're my best friend and you need me weather you know it or not." Judy replied in a smooth calming voice.

"Go away carrots." Nick replied with a hint of anger.

"No." Judy replied.

He bore his teeth and looked straight into her eyes.

"Get out of here carrots now!" Nick said raising his voice.

He tightened his hold on the knife.

Judy just starred straight back.

She walked a little closer noticing how uneasy he was.

Without warning he growled and stood up grabbed her and forced her into the wall behind her knocking a lamp over.

"Nick relax." Judy argued. She stopped once she noticed the knife raised to her throat.

"Nick..." Judy said, she was worried.

Nick seemed to come to his senses.

He dropped the knife on the floor and released her backing up collapsing onto the couch leaving Judy in shock with her back still pressed against the wall.

She dared to leave the wall. She picked up the knife and placed it on the TV stand.

She moved to the couch. Nick sat there with his snout in his paws.

She scooted up next to him and wrapped her paws around his torso.

"I thought you would've left." Nick said his voice breaking.

"My friend needs me though Nick." Judy replied tightening her hold. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Nick sat there. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So fluff, why so tight? Afraid I might fall into the pit of despair?" Nick joked.

"There's the Nick Wilde I know." Judy joked back.

"Thanks Judy, you're a good friend." Nick said hugging her back.

Judy smiled nuzzlinging into his neck.

Nick pulled her tight as he stroked the back of her ears which were down behind her head.

Judy broke off still holding on though. Their eyes met, their breathing shallowed as the two got lost in each others eyes.

Judy cleared her throat breaking the trance.

They quickly realized the situation that was going on and broke away from each other.

"Well, that was... New." Judy said awkwardly.

"Yup." Nick said as he got up. "Well." Nick said clapping his paws together.

"Time for bed." Nick said.

Nick began walking to his bedroom.

"Nick wait." Judy exclaimed hoping off the couch.

Nick turned back too look at her.

Judy walked up to him.

"Do you mind if I crash here tonight?" Judy inquired. This earned a approving nod from Nick.

"Sure thing fluff, you want the bed? I'll take the couch." Nick replied with a smile.

"I'll take the couch but thanks anyway." Judy replied.

Nick went over to his tiny closet just to his left. Judy watched as he grabbed a blanket and a pillow.

Judy walked up and held out her paws.

"No fluff." Nick said walking around her to the couch and setting everything up for her.

"Wow, such a gentlemammal." Judy said arcastically.

"Well fluff, can't leave my partner hangin now can I?" Nick replied sarcastically.

Judy smiled. "Thanks slick." Judy said gratefully. "Don't mention it carrot cake, goodnight." Nick replied.

With that Nick walked away. Judy looked forward "Carrot cake? That's new."

Judy thought about it for a moment. Soon she forgot about it and put her head down on the pillow and rolled over.

-Nicks Room-

"Good night carrot cake." Nick said, a few moments later Nick walked into his room and closed the door.

Nick undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

He looked into the mirror.

"Shoot me if i'm wrong, but I think Hopps and I just had a moment." Nick whispered quietly to himself thinking about the little incident in the living room.

He sat on his bed and began to think about what just happened.

As he kept going over it in his head he slowly began to realize something.

While he was looking into her eyes she seemed so calm so adorable, beautiful. With that Nick realized, he fell in love with her.

"Wow." Nick said, it was the only thing he could say.

Speechless he put his head down on the pillow.

Soon he drifted off to sleep.

-Nicks Dream-

Nick looked around noticing he was in Precinct 1. It was empty, nothing was there, not even Clawhauser at the desk.

The whole room was just vacant, it was kind of creepy.

Looking down he noticed he was in uniform too.

"Hey." came the familiar voice from behind him.

Nick turned to see Judy in her civilians, pink plaid button up and jeans.

"What're you still doing in uniform? Your gonna be late for dinner." Judy said canting her head slightly to the side.

Nick just smiled.

"Just going over the perfect night in my head carrot cake." Nick replied with a chuckle.

"Well, when your done, i'm hungry." Judy said giving him a look he never saw her make at him before.

"Let me change and i'll be right back Fluff." Nick replied with his signature sly smirk.

Nick walked into the locker room.

However here it was bustling, he saw Rhinowitz polishing his horn infront of the mirror.

Fangmeyer was fixing his uniform. Nick began entering his combo unlocking his locker.

"Hey Wilde ready for the big night?" Came the booming voice behind him.

He turned to see Fangmeyer looking right at him.

"Gonna make it the best night I can stripes." Nick replied undoing his tie.

"Red is fearless with the bunny, that's not good." Fangmeyer teased.

Nick smiled slyly.

"Stripes i'll have you know Hopps is gonna love this little date tonight." Nick replied.

"Well good luck red, you'll need it." Fangmeyer replied as Nick changed into his civilian attire.

"Later guys." Nick said as he got at least four waves.

He exited the locker room, and Judy was standing there smiling, it was almost addictive.

"Your smile is very intoxicating carrots, you may wanna dial down before I get drunk." Nick cracked.

Judy laughed as it resonated in his mind.

"Shall we milady?" Nick held out his paw.

She took it in both paws and pulled on it pulling him down to her level, noses touching she canted her head sideways and their lips connected.

Nick woke with a start.

Nick lay there in his bed as the dream started to take affect.

Then he smiled,

"I just fell for a rabbit." he thought.

-Next Morning-

Nick woke up. It was 7:30.

Sitting up he rubbed his eyes.

The room was glowing orange with the sun coming up over the horizon.

Nick slipped out of bed. Then his nose caught a whiff. Eggs? Toast?

Nick pulled his pants on and opened his door.

The whiff of delicious food overwhelmed his senses as Nick walked out and peered around the corner, he saw Judy with her purple and blue plaid shirt was unbuttoned exposing her pink undershirt, she also wore nothing but her panties.

Nick smiled. "Carrots, you look good today." Nick broke the silence as she jumped pulling her shirt down.

"Nick!" Judy exclaimed in shock, she slowly began to blush as she regreted the decision to not put her jeans back on.

"What're we cooking? Smells good." Nick said.

"Uh, yeah... F-figured you could use-use the pick me up." Judy replied looking away, obviously embarrased.

Nick said enough was enough and turned away down the hall.

"Sorry carrots, it was to good an opportunity." Nick teased.

Judy took this time to put her jeans on.

"Just remember fox, revenge will bit harder." Judy taunted making Nick shutter wondering what the evil rabbit was planning.

"Evil bunny." Nick joked.

"Dumb fox." Judy joked back.

Judy began to button her shirt

"Anyway..." Judy continued.

Nick looked at her. "I've gotta run, i'm the desk sergeant tonight." Judy finished.

"Wow, you're gonna die of bordom." Nick teased.

Judy chuckled a little. "Thanks for the encouragement." Judy replied sarcastically.

"Hey how bout I bring you a hot meal tonight?" Nick offered.

Judy stopped, why was Nick being so nice?

"Alright slick what're you up to?" Judy said paws on her hips.

"Whatever do you mean carrots?" Nick faked a hurt frown then gave his signature sly smile.

Judy couldn't help but find this adorable at times but she chuckled to herself.

"Nicholas, you're going to be the death of me." Judy said.

"No, the desk will, i'm just the assistant." Nick joked.

The rabbit began to laugh. "Nick stop it!" Judy said between laughs, which got a chuckle from Nick.

"Success. You will die to my superior giggle power." Nick pressed on.

Judy couldn't stop laughing.

Her sides began to hurt as she fell over on the floor.

Nick smiled as he took the eggs and yummy food as he began to eat watching Judy squirm on the floor.

"This must be what they mean by breakfast and a show." Nick said snapping Judy out of her laughing state.

She noticed Nick looking at her as she smiled awkwardly, earning a chuckle from Nick.

"Well, I gotta go. Don't wanna be late for my shift! Bye!" Judy said.

Before Nick could reply she was out the door.

"I better get ready myself." Nick said with a frown.

He finished the meal Judy had prepared. Then he got up put the plate in the sink and went into the bedroom.

He opened his closet and found his dress blues.

He grabbed them and brought them out and hung them up on the bathroom door.

He looked himself in the mirror. He couldn't stand what he looked at.

"Ah!" Nick exclaimed punching the mirror as it shattered into the sink, glass stuck in his paw as it began to bleed.

Nick put his face in his paws and began to sob.

Meanwhile Judy walked into her apartment and closed the door behind her.

Har friend was in bad shape and it all because of that otter.

Judy turned around grabbing the lamp on the table next to her and smashed it against the floor.

"Fuck you!" she yelled as glass went all over the floor.

Knock, knock.

"Judy you okay over there?" Pronk yelled from the other side of the wall.

Judy didn't answer, she just marched over to her bed and shoved her face in the pillow and screamed into it.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Go away!" Judy yelled in anger.

"Bunny open this door, you better not be destroying my apartment." came the voice of the armadillo from the other side.

"It's my property I destroyed, your apartment hasn't been damaged!" Judy replied shouting in anger.

Footsteps left as she looked at her mess.

"Fuck it." Judy said sitting on the bed, she put her face in her paws and began to sob.

She was like this for a few minutes.

Then another knock came at the door.

She looked over.

"For heavens sake! Leave me alone!" She yelled once more.

"ZPD, open up."

Judys ears flattened against her head.

"Oh boy." Judy said getting up to open the door.

She opened the door and was face to face with Fangmeyer.

He seemed surprised.

"Hopps?" He said surprised.

"I guess I have some explaining to do." Judy replied, she opened the door so Fangmeyer could enter.

He walked in and she closed the door behind her.

Fangmeyer looked at the mess on the floor, then looked at her.

"Jesus, you okay Hopps?" Fangmeyer inquired with concern.

"I've been better." Judy replied looking at the floor.

Judy walked by him over to her window.

Fangmeyer walked up next to her and put his paw on her shoulder.

"This about Officer Vixels?" Fangmeyer inquired once more.

Judy looked down at the street, mammals went about their lives.

"A little, I walked in on Nick last night, he wasn't doing to well." Judy said getting a nod from Fangmeyer.

"I see, well Wilde got hit pretty hard from this, I can see why your upset." Fangmeyer said.

Judy turned around.

"If only we could do something about it. It's all because of that stupid otter!" Judy yelled in anger. She kicked her desk chair over.

With that Fangmeyer grabed her, picked her up and set her on the bed. Then he got down to her level.

She looked down.

"Look Hopps, I know what you're going through, you feel like you could have done more to prevent it. But the cold hard fact is that no matter what you did, there's nothing you can do to prevent it. I've been there, i've been a cop for 16 years now, I know how it feels, especially with mammals in which i've known personally. Many good cops, one that even took a bullet for me. Took my bullet, i'd do anything to trade places with them but it is how it is and the only thing you can do is move on, and carry on where they left off." Fangmeyers speech really struck a heart string there.

Judy couldn't hold them back, she put her face back in her paws.

"Aw, it's okay Hopps." Fangmeyer said pulling her into a hug.

She rested her head on the tigers shoulder as she sobbed.

"How do I make this feeling go away?" Judy asked between sobs.

Fangmeyer pated her on the back.

"You don't, you own it and do everything you can to make sure it never happens again." Fangmeyer replied.

Judy held on for a bit before Fangmeyer released her and she let go too.

"Now sorry Hopps, but unfortunatly you did damage to private property." Judy looked down at these words.

"The lamps mine." Judy said.

"The chairs not." Fangmeyer said looking back at the chair with a broken leg.

"Aw dang." Judy said.

"Lets go talk to the Armadillo then." Fangmeyer said.


End file.
